sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Country Club (album)
| rev2 = Chicago Tribune | rev2Score = Chicago Tribune review | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B− Entertainment Weekly review }} Country Club is the debut album of American country music artist Travis Tritt, released in 1990 by Warner Bros. Records. The tracks "Country Club", "I'm Gonna Be Somebody", "Help Me Hold On", "Drift Off to Dream", and "Put Some Drive in Your Country" were released as singles. Of these, "Help Me Hold On" was a Number One hit on the Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks (now Hot Country Songs) charts; all the other singles except for "Put Some Drive in Your Country" reached Top Ten. Track listing #"Country Club" (Catesby Jones, Dennis Lord) – 3:10 #"I'm Gonna Be Somebody" (Stewart Harris, Jill Colucci) – 4:04 #"Put Some Drive in Your Country" (Travis Tritt) – 4:19 #"Help Me Hold On" (Tritt, Pat Terry) – 4:00 #"Sign of the Times" (Tritt) – 5:17 #"Son of the New South" (Tritt, Larry Alderman) – 2:57 #"If I Were a Drinker" (Zack Turner, Tim Nichols) – 3:59 #"The Road Home" (Harris, Jim McBride) – 4:39 #"Drift Off to Dream" (Tritt, Harris) – 5:15 #"Dixie Flyer" (Susan Longacre, Jim Photoglo) – 6:03 Personnel As listed in liner notes. ;Musicians * Chris Austin – banjo (10) * Sam Bacco – timpani (5, 7), percussion (7, 9), suspended cymbal (9) * Mike Brignardello – bass guitar * Gregg Brown – acoustic guitar (4) * Larry Byrom – acoustic guitar (except 3), slide guitar (3, 6, 8), electric guitar solo (4) * Wendell Cox – electric guitar solo (2) * Terry Crisp – pedal steel guitar (1, 5, 6, 8, 10) * Jerry Douglas – Dobro (9) * Paul Franklin – pedal steel guitar (2, 4, 6, 7, 8), lap steel guitar (2) * Gregg Galbraith – electric guitar (1, 5, 6, 8, 10) * Jack Holder – electric guitar (2) * Dennis Locorriere – backing vocals (1, 8) * Dana McVicker – backing vocals (1, 2, 3, 4, 9, 10) * Edgar Meyer – double bass (7, 9) * Mark O'Connor – fiddle (except 3) * Bobby Ogdin – piano (2, 3, 7, 9), keyboards (2, 3) * Michael Rojas – piano (1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10) * Jim "Jimmy Joe" Ruggiere – harmonica (1-6, 8, 10) * Travis Tritt – lead vocals * Steve Turner – drums, percussion (2, 8, 9), folding chair (10) * Billy Joe Walker Jr. – electric guitar (3, 7), acoustic guitar (9) * Kent Wells – electric guitar (4) * Terri Williams – backing vocals (9) * Dennis Wilson – backing vocals (5, 10) * Curtis Young – backing vocals (5, 10) * Reggie Young – electric guitar (2, 3, 4, 7, 9) ;Technical * Gregg Brown – producer * Robert Charles – engineer * Carlos Grier – digital editing * Scott Gunter – engineer * Chris Hammond – recording (2, 3, 7, 9), engineer, mixing (3, 4, 7, 9, 10) * John Hampton – mixing (2) * Scott Hendricks – mixing (1, 5, 6, 8) * Daniel Johnston – engineer * Patrick Kelly – engineer * Julian King – engineer * Mark Nevers – engineer * Gary Paczosa – engineer * Mike Poole – recording (1, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10) * Denny Purcell – mastering * Dave Sinko – engineer * Carry Summers – engineer Chart performance References Category:1990 debut albums Category:Travis Tritt albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums